Prior tubular solenoids typically include a cylindrical housing surrounding a coil with precision machined end pieces closing the housing at opposite ends of the bobbin. The housing ends are typically crimped over the end pieces. The tolerances of the inside diameter of the housing and the outside diameters of the machined end pieces are very critical. Moreover, the prior art tubular solenoids require extensive tape wrapping and insulation to finish the solenoids. The leads emerge either from slots inside of the tube or grooves milled in the machine pole pieces. Considerable labor is required to machine and assemble the parts of the prior art solenoids referred to.